bf10adminfandomcom-20200214-history
Disco Thiefs
Disco Thiefs is a game created by Pea_The_Peashooter. In this project, Pea and his friends must steal Disco Pea's stuff, just because they can't take it any longer without it. Shows demonstration of the trope "A Winner is You", due to the description and the ending message. Controls Up arrow and down arrow: Move character up or down. Goal Get at least 5 boxes stolen without touching the "cars". If you touch a car, you get kicked back to the start. Difficulty *This mission is absolutely not timed and the player does not have limited lives or attempts, so you cannot get a game over. *However, the cars spawn IN FRONT of Bloomy's truck, so if you are so close to the truck, you may expect to get instantly knocked back to the start. *You only have to get 5 boxes, but your character is relatively slow. *Pea has a relatively more smaller hitbox than any other character. Your character will only change if you touch the truck. *Going out of bounds is not possible; if you touch red, back to start for you. So no lousy cheaters can bypass the cars. *If you take too long, two cars may spawn in one screen. *It is possible to get stuck in the right edge if you intentionally dodge the truck. If you do this, you will get stuck forever until you click the green flag again or destroy yourself by touching red. Strategy *Simply move away from the cars. *When you get close, it's up to the RNG if you will get a box or get hit and be knocked back. Remixes NEGATIVE Bloomy Chase Made by Snowpea888, other than an edition of a few more characters and the truck being changed, not much has changed. However, some new characters have larger hitboxes, so be careful. Brain Stealing Grubs This remix is made by me is based on a zombie perspective, which also features bitmap crud. However, this has many changes compared to the others. Changes *You can rush ahead by using right arrow key and go back by using left arrow key. *New zombie characters are used: Zombey (the zombie), Coney (conehead), Buckey (buckethead), and Impy (imp) *Changes to truck. *"Red stuff" is now spikes. They still hurt zombies as bad as Cactuses. *New costume for the cars - changed to gravestones (wait gravestones can hurt zombies?), and a Saus can (even the can has its own sound if it spawns). *Lives counter and time - 60 seconds and 5 lives. Because of this, IT IS possible to get two game overs: **One if you lose all your lives. Either your zombie will drop dead or be flung off the screen. **Another if you run out of time. The truck will drive away and leaves your zombie saying a big NO in question. Because of this, using the right arrow key is needed in order to win. *You must now get 30 brains instead of 5. This makes this much harder than the original, not to mention the 60 seconds and 5 lives. *After the ending message, you are greeted with the outro. New controls *Right arrow - rush ahead. *Left arrow - go back (it kinda glitches with Coney) Difficulty *The time limit is a thing alongside the higher amount of brains needed - you need to get 1 brain every 2 seconds at this rate. Take too long and it's over. *Spikes seems to be more compacted than the "red stuff". *Hitbox is a major issue here. If you get lucky to get Impy, this can be very easy. However, Coney and Buckey has the largest hitbox and is the hardest to use. *Coney glitches if he goes back, so if you are going back to the spikes, be prepared to lose a life because of this. *Sometimes you may bash through a moving item if you touch it and not lose a life. *Items spawns behind the truck this time, so it is more predictable and less luck based. *The spawn rate is slightly faster to make up the smaller items. In some cases it is possible for three items to pop up in one screen (see image). Strategy *Unless you have a reason not to, you might as well hold right throughout the whole thing. *Be very more careful here - if you get hit, you will also lose a life. Sometimes you may lose more than one life on an item. *Just be quick and dodge everything. It's easier said than done. Category:Games